dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell, The Chief Security Officer
Information During "Destroy GSV-2", you can unlock this quest by speaking with Decker back at "Tony's". It's one of 3 quests you can unlock, and is required to obtain one of 3 access cards to progress the story. Walkthrough To have a chance at getting security access from the 3 key personnel, you'll need to find more information about them. For "Mitchell Bryan", go back to "Tony's" and see what Decker knows. Mitchell was ex-military, now working for Armagear. The Complex hired the corporation for security at Redwood-Watts, and made Mitchell the chief security officer. However his time in the army wasn't entirely well spent. You won't find Mitchell out on the streets to talk to, since he mostly lives at the facility. The only way you're gonna get dirt on him is to contact someone who was in the army the same time as him. Hank was in the army. Maybe he knows about Mitchell. Go see Hank in the Chinese Quarter, and ask him about his army days and any information he may have on Mitchell. According to Hank, Mitchell was definitely in the same army. During Mitchell's time in the service, he became really disturbed. He tortured and killed many POWs, and 3 fellow military personnel for trying to stop him. Hank was a witness to Mitchell's tribunal, however Mitchell's lawyer got him off the death penalty due to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). The evidence used in the tribunal could help you. Hank provides you with Mitchell's psychiatric evaluation, as well as footage of him torturing the POWs. psych eval", "Mitchell's torture footage" With this information at your disposal, you can use this to get to Mitchell and get his security access. Return to Decker to get transported to Redwood-Watts. Mitchell resides in the barracks of the Redwood-Watts Garrison, 2 screens to the right of the Foyer. You will have 2 ways of dealing with Mitchell: # Confront him normally. (PATHWAY 1) # Use the evidence. (PATHWAY 2) WARNING: Choose wisely. The choice you make, between killing and sparing Mitchell, will affect the outcome of one of the pathways in the quest "Ellie, The AI Researcher". ---- PATHWAY 1 (Confront him normally) You may confront him normally. Just waltz right in and walk up to Mitchell until the dialogue automatically activates. Whichever dialogue option you pick will result in you having to fight him for the keycard. Once killed, the quest ends, and the only experience you get is from enemy defeat. Keycard" ---- PATHWAY 2 (Use the evidence) You may utilise the evidence given to you. Go to Crash's office on the Security Level (left from the Foyer), and hack into Mitchell's Camera Feed. Upload the torture footage. Then, head over to the barracks and see what the damage is. The memories will start flooding in. Turn the screens off and Mitchell will comply with your request for the keycard. HOW he complies will vary depending on which dialogue option you pick at the very end. # Saying "Bye" will net you the keycard without having to kill Mitchell. You'll also get proper quest experience. Keycard", 1000 quest experience # Insinuating that he won't survive will switch his killer instinct back on, and you'll have to kill Mitchell for the keycard. The only experience you'll get is from enemy defeat. Keycard" In any case, you should now have another keycard in your pack. Category:Quests